


Calm Your Mind

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Obi-Wan, Dom/sub, Human Furniture, Light Panic Attack, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Anakin, Subspace, fornophila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Obi-Wan teaches Anakin a lesson on calming his mind.Rare Kink: Fornophila/human furniture





	Calm Your Mind

Anakin let out a quiet groan when a new weight was added and it shifted his whole balance off. He rested his forehead down against the floor as he evened out his breathing, his arms and knees starting to tremble almost unnoticeable but Anakin heard the ice in the glass above him shift and he inhaled sharply. 

“Shh, it’s okay Padawan just breath though and calm your mind.” Obi-Wan’s voice was soothing and flowed over Anakin like a river. Any worry Anakin had about his shaking body fell from his mind and he relaxed and the ice stopped shifting. 

“Very good Anakin,” Obi-Wan praised as he picked his glass up to take a sip as he flicked through some reports. 

Anakin let his mind blank as he focused on keeping the clear, round glass tabletop that was above him balanced. He could only imagine what he looked like to Obi-Wan at the moment. Anakin was naked save for a thin black collar that was snug around the base of his neck, claiming him as Obi-Wan’s in an intimate way that only a few truly understood. 

He was resting his forehead against the smooth floor of Obi-Wan’s quarters on the Negotiator and his ass high in the air to balance the round tabletop where Obi-Wan could place his drink or padd down. 

Anakin tensed up when the glass was placed back down before he remembered Obi-Wan’s words and took a few deep breathes to calm himself and he felt himself floating away.

“Master.” Anakin whimpered as his eyes felt heavy and his body started to shake uncontrollably.

“Ssh, Anakin. I’m right here.” Obi-Wan was there in an instant, hand carding though Anakin’s fluffy blond hair as he knelt next to Anakin’s head. 

“Breath Anakin, I want you to breathe for me,” Obi-Wan ordered and Anakin took a few shuddering breathes before the trembles slowed and soon stopped. 

“That’s my good boy.” Obi-Wan crooned as he stroked Anakin’s hair one last time. 

“Now be honest Padawan, do you want to carry on?” Obi-Wan asked concerned and ready to sweep Anakin off to bed to pamper him. 

“Yes Master, I won’t be afraid of the calm this time. Please let me be useful for you.” Anakin’s voice took a pleading edge. 

“Of course Anakin, you will be so useful and good for me.” Obi-Wan agreed as he returned to his seat and resumed his reading and slow drinking while keeping an eye on Anakin. 

Anakin felt that same feeling of drifting approach him and this time he didn’t fight like, instead, he fell head first into it with the tabletop resting on his ass as his grounding point. He was pretty sure Obi-Wan was speaking to him but he couldn’t focus on the words as his eyes glazed over and he sunk into the weight of the tabletop and the floating sensation. He trusted Obi-Wan to pull him out when the time was right so he let himself sink and drift knowing he was being useful for Obi-Wan.


End file.
